Stiles L'Angelot De L'Amour - Scissac
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles sait tout, Stiles vois tout, enfin presque. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ses deux amis Scott et Isaac ne se parlent plus, il a un plan, des acolytes et va faire en sorte de réunir les deux amoureux secret. Foi de Stilinski et foi de l'amour.


Et Hop la nuit est tombée mes licornes garous, c'est l'heure de la publication de L'OS SV Scissac, alors soyez indulgent c'est mon tout tout premier Scissac.

Allez je vous laisse jugez et promis je ne dirais rien a prtir d'aujourd'hui si on me laisse une mauvaise rw, j'ai appris ma leçon, je vais m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

* * *

Deux semaines, deux semaines que cela durait, deux semaines que Stiles avait accueilli Isaac chez lui, enfin chez son père plutôt mais pour Stiles c'est la même chose.

Le sheriff lui-même n'avait pas épilogué quand un soir Stiles était rentré accompagné du jeune bouclé à la maison en disant simplement.

_ Rajoute un couvert papa, on a un invité ET pour un moment.

Voilà comment Stiles avait intégré Isaac à la vie familiale Stilinski et personne ne su pourquoi Isaac était parti de chez Scott.

Mais la question qui demeurait était surtout que les deux jeunes hommes s'évitaient religieusement, ne se parlaient même plus.

Stiles avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait les derniers temps où Isaac vivait chez les McCall, certains regards entre eux, des gestes étranges pour de soi-disant potes, mais Stiles avait compris ce qu'il se passait quand Scott posa LE regard sur Isaac.

Le regard en question est celui que Scott avait lancé sur Allison la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue.

C'est ce même que lui-même avait lancé à Derek la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré dans la forêt.

Le même que Jackson avait eu pour Peter, bon il pouvait continuer toute la journée à donner des exemples mais Stiles savait ce que ça signifiait. Compagnon.

Stiles devait en parler d'abord à son cher et tendre, affectueux et délicat, doux et aimant petit-ami, le grincheux et taciturne Derek Hale.

Bon, bien sûr, personne n'était au courant car monsieur craignait de perdre son statut et rôle d'Alpha sérieux en s'affichant un peu trop mielleusement avec Stiles.

Mais Stiles s'en fichait, il connaissait les sentiments de Derek et c'est tout ce qui lui importait, sauf que …

_ NON NON NON ET NON, hurla Derek, tu ne t'en mêle pas, si ce sont des compagnons, ils arriveront à trouver …

_ Non mais tu es sérieux, ils ne se parlent plus, quand il y en a un qui rentre dans une pièce l'autre sort automatiquement, Stiles commençait doucement à s'énerver face à l'obstination de son compagnon à ne pas vouloir comprendre la situation, si seulement j'arrivais à les mettre ensemble dans une pièce et la fermer pour les empêcher de …

Derek sentit que Stiles venait d'avoir une idée et malheureusement pour tout le monde quand Stiles avait une idée en tête, personne ne pouvait le raisonner.

Pas même lui, même pas son père et encore moins Scott, bon actuellement Scott ne pourrait rien y faire.

Stiles prit sa veste, embrassa Derek sur la joue et sortit du loft.

Derek jeta un œil à Jackson debout tenant un bol de chips avec Peter assis derrière lui sur la table à manger qui savourait un verre de vin, comptant les points depuis quarante-cinq minutes.

_ Vous allez rester là, plantés comme deux abrutis ?

_ Pff c'est déjà fini ! Jackson souffla, je commençais à m'ennuyer de toute façon, Stiles gagne toujours, c'est limite frustrant …

_ Tu veux un spectacle moins frustrant, murmura à son oreille Peter tout excité, faisant glousser Jackson comme un puceau lors de sa première fois.

_ Bon personne pour suivre Stiles …

_ C'est mon homme ou le tien ? Demanda Peter agacé par son neveu de pas prendre ses responsabilités envers son compagnon.

_ C'est le mien, mais peut être voudrais-tu t'occuper de l'entraînement de la meute, aujourd'hui c'est course en forêt, sous la pluie et dans la boue …

_ C'est bon j'y vais, Peter embrassa son amour dans le cou, léchant de la base et remonta jusqu'à l'oreille en alternant avec des petits baisers, je reviens vite mon ange.

_ J'y compte bien, tu m'as promis un spectacle …

Jackson ne put finir sa phrase, Derek grogna tellement que Peter s'agaça et partit.

Jackson croisa les bras et darda Derek qui n'appréciait pas que le louveteau le prenne de haut, même s'il était le compagnon de son oncle.

Il fit rougeoyer ses yeux, Jackson courba l'échine devant son alpha et se mit à rire. Derek s'énerva encore plus.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Rugit-il

_ Tu viens d'envoyer ton oncle suivre Stiles, mais que se passe-t-il quand ils sont ensemble tous les deux ?

Derek comprit les paroles de son beta et souffla de désespoir.

Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, Peter allait aider son compagnon dans ses délires.

_ On est dans la merde, souffla Derek.

_ Exactement ! ricana Jackson.

OOOooOOOooOOO

Scott entra chez lui, déposa ses clés sur le buffet dans le salon et courut jusqu'au frigo pour dévorer le reste de tarte aux fraises que Stiles était venu lui déposer le we précédent.

Alors qu'il avait englouti la première et qu'il allait entamer la deuxième part, il souffla et posa le morceau de tarte.

Deux semaines, deux semaines qu'il était seul dans cette maison, enfin sa mère était là, mais Isaac avait fui et c'est ça qui lui avait fait le plus mal, pourtant il avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait aucunement à avoir peur.

Leur lien s'était enclenché sans qu'ils ne comprennent le sens mais au-delà de ça, ils l'avaient accepté.

Malheureusement, les peurs profondes d'Isaac leur pourrissaient la vie à tous les deux.

Ils avaient réussi à tromper leur monde, grâce au fait qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre et des fois dans le même lit à causes des cauchemars d'Isaac.

Mais une seule personne n'était pas dupe, une seule personne les avait percé à jour sans même avoir besoin de pouvoirs surnaturels pour découvrir leur liaison secrète, son meilleur ami Stiles.

Scott sortit son téléphone et consulta ses photos, il caressa du bout des doigts une photo où ils étaient tous les deux souriant dans le lit sous la couette comme deux enfants qui avaient fait une bêtise.

C'est ce jour-là qu'eut lieu leur tout premier baiser.

Début du flash-back

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, leur souffle humide et chaud, leurs corps réagissaient à cette proximité.

Scott laissa sa main glisser le long de sa cuisse, la rapprochant de son bassin, leurs deux sexes durcissant par l'excitation se touchèrent et les électrisèrent.

Scott continua son exploration, caressant les flancs d'Isaac jusqu'à effleurer délicatement les tétons durcis.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés une seule seconde.

Isaac coucha Scott sur le dos et monta à califourchon sur lui et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Scott gémit fortement quand Isaac glissa sa main vers les verges gonflées et durcies et les empoigna délicatement, Scott plongea son nez dans le cou de son compagnon et respira un bon coup se gorgeant de l'odeur de peuplier sous la pluie.

Scott se contracta, les caresses d'Isaac lui procuraient beaucoup de plaisir et de bien-être.

Isaac sentit que son compagnon et lui arrivaient à leur jouissance commune, il prit en otage ses lèvres et sa langue, s'abreuvant des gémissements de Scott.

Scott et Isaac se libérèrent de leur semence entre les doigts du bouclé.

_ Je crois … Je crois que nous devrions parler, réussit à dire Scott essayant de reprendre son souffle sous l'orgasme fulgurant qu'il venait d'avoir.

_ Oui je crois bien, sourit Isaac qui se leva pour se nettoyer et ramener des lingettes pour essuyer le torse de Scott et en profita pour lui voler un baiser sous les rires du beta brun.

Fin du flash-Back

OOOooOOOooOOO

Peter avait rejoint Stiles dans l'enceinte du lycée, il aimait un peu trop ce garçon pour son propre bien, c'est lui qu'il aurait dû mordre ce soir-là dans la forêt et pas cet imbécile de Scott.

Ils avaient échafaudé un plan pourri mais qui pourrait marcher, bien sûr Stiles avait dû inviter Lydia pour emmener les deux jeunes hommes à venir les « sauver ».

OOOooOOOooOOO

Demeure McCall

Scott s'était enroulé dans ses draps, respirant à plein nez l'écharpe d'Isaac, ça faisait limite désespéré mais il s'en foutait, il était désespéré et malheureux.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Il grommela à celui qui venait le déranger et accepta l'appel, la voix stressée et apeurée de Stiles l'interpella.

_ SCOOOOTT …. VIENS M'AIDER VIIIITE …. JE SUIS … MERDE COURS LYDIA COURS …. LYCEE … VITEEEE …tut tut tut tut

Scott se leva en quatrième vitesse et partit pour le lycée sans faire attention à l'écharpe qu'il avait enroulée à son cou.

OOOooOOOooOOO

Demeure Stilinski

Isaac sortit de la maison Stilinski bien décidé à se rendre à l'entraînement de Derek et lui montrer qu'il était digne d'être son beta de tête.

Il sentit son cellulaire vibrer, il sourit quand il vit que c'était Stiles qui l'appelait, mais déchanta quand il entendit la voix paniquée de Lydia :

ISAAAAAAC …. VIENS M'AIDER VIIIITE …. JE SUIS … MERDE COURS STILES COURS …. LYCEE … VITEEEE ...tut tut tut tut

Isaac ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et se mit à courir en direction du lycée.

OOOooOOOooOOO

Beacon Hills High School

Le plan de Stiles, Peter et Lydia marcha à merveille, si bien même que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans la salle de chimie en même temps et que les deux humains réussirent à fermer les accès porte tandis que Peter ferma les accès fenêtres.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, Stiles ? Demanda Scott alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'Isaac.

_ On a été piégé. Ca ne se voit pas ? Grogna Isaac sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_ Je ne te permets pas d'être en colère contre moi Isaac, c'est toi qui est parti, c'est toi qui m'a laissé seul, c'est toi qui a choisi de ne plus m'adresser la parole …

_ Tu crois que c'est le moment sérieux ? Isaac montra les trois personnes à leur côté.

_ Je le savais avant même que Stiles ne m'en parle, sortit Lydia alors qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir pour remettre du gloss.

_ Je vous ai grillé après un entraînement derrière le manoir il y quatre semaines. D'ailleurs, Isaac, je ne me doutais pas que tu sois aussi souple, faudrait que tu apprennes à Jackson ….

_ Moi je le sais depuis le début mais je n'ai rien voulu dire, j'attendais que vous le disiez. J'espérais que vous ayez assez confiance en moi pour l'avouer mais j'ai compris une chose en dormant avec Isaac, une chose primordiale, même si vous êtes séparés, vous ne pensez qu'à vous, non non ce n'est pas mauvais, c'est juste que vous êtes dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, et en lisant sur les compagnons je sais que l'éloignement de l'être aimé entraîne malaise et saute d'humeur…

_ Où veux-tu en venir Stiles ? Commença à s'énerver Scott, oh pardon je ne voulais pas …

_ T'inquiète je ne le prends pas mal, c'est là où je voulais en venir, et sur un autre point, Stiles se tourna avec Isaac, Scott est quelqu'un de sérieux et d'honnête, tu n'as pas à avoir peur qu'il change d'avis et retourne avec Allison.

Stiles avait touché directement la corde sensible et sa peur la plus profonde, celle où Scott le quitte pour retourner vers Alison son premier amour.

_ Alors c'est ça qui te fait peur, Scott voulut se rapprocher d'Isaac mais celui-ci s'éloigna un peu plus, je t'aime bordel, Isaac je suis fou de toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ces deux dernières semaines m'ont été insupportables, je ne dors plus, je suis encore plus à l'ouest que d'habitude, tu me manques et je peux te jurer qu'il n'y a et n'y aura que toi dans ma vie et dans mon cœur, Scott prit son compagnon dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement, se lassant aller comme au premier jour de leur premier baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les deux jeunes hommes s'aperçurent que les trois compères démoniaques s'étaient envolés, les laissant seuls dans une salle de classe vide, dans un lycée vide.

Seuls et réunis par le désir de leurs amis de les voir ensemble. Scott coucha doucement Isaac sur une des tables de la classe et s'allongea amoureusement sur lui.

_ Je t'aime Isaac Maxence Lahey.

_ Je t'aime Scott Anthony McCall.

_ Comment connais-tu mon second prénom ?

_ Et toi ?

_ Stiles ! Répondirent-ils ensemble, ils se mirent à rire et remercièrent Stiles leur angelot.

FIN

* * *

Voila! A demain pour les deux speciales SV Peter avec un Petopher ( j'espere qu'il sera bon sinon les fans deu ship vont me tuer) et un Packson.

Bisous les licornes garous et a bientot


End file.
